


Safety

by hvneyv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvneyv/pseuds/hvneyv
Summary: Takes place late 5th year. You are best friends with Draco and have been since the beginning, your dad has been out of your life since you were 7. Draco doesn't like what has been happening to you lately. It leads to him confessing to you





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> °This was written previously on Wattpad then I discontinued it  
°This was supposed to be a multiple chapter story, but I decided to not write more too it  
°If there is any spelling or grammatical errors, You can let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can   
°Enjoy!♡

I was in the slytherin common room when I felt a cold presence and then a familiar whisper rose "Daughter" I laid in a long pause "Father" I said with a shiver and sat up "Long time no see" He said and sat next to me. I don't dare to look up "What are you doing here?" I spoke shakingly. "Well, I haven't seen you in so long and I need you to know something. Since you are 3 years away from being old enough to be who I am. I thought to tell you, and as a matter a fact, your mom was one too" I sat there and looked up. My father was dressed in black and has shaggy, brown hair. His eyes were grey,The resemblance is uncanny. I looked like him,Only that I had more of a blue-grey eye colour and my hair was lighter. "What do you mean?" He laughed and reached for his sleeve. He pulled it up and I just stared. My Dad Was A Death Eater. I don't know how to feel. My dad follows the Dark Lord. I looked up at him "Why?" I asked. He smirked and stood up. He lowered to meet eye to eye. "Because he's the best there is, you dare to defy him. You will see me and it wouldn't be good" He paced in front of me "How did you get in here anyway? They don't let people like you in here. There's a barrier." I asked and spoke in a serious tone. He turned quickly and looked at me "It's inactive so they cant stop me," he yelled in a whisper," I will show you what happens when you sass me or defy the Dark Lord" He stood back and smirked evilly "Silenco!" He spoke and I went silent. I could say anything, but I know i was mouthing 'No Please' He smirked and put his hand in my neck choking me and I began to cry. He then said with a smirk "Crucio" I screamed so loud, but no noise was coming out. He threw me to the ground and the pain kept getting worse. My vision went blurry and I saw him, but he then disappeared. The pain went away and I felt someone shaking me "Y/N? Y/N!" I looked up to see Draco, he looked scared and terrified. "Dr-a-co" I panted. I looked an saw Snape. He shouted to Draco and then Draco lifted me up. He ran through the halls with me in his arms. My vision clear and i saw him crying. "Draco, Stop crying please" He looked down and stopped as he sat me down "What happened?" I looked down and remembered what my dad said in my ear as he used Silenco on me 'Don't Say Anything To Anyone' "It was just an accident okay, I'm ok, ok?" He shook his head "Ok Bubbles" I smiled. He hasn't called me Bubbles in years. It kind of shocked me. Draco walked me to a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey walked over. She said to lay down and sleep. Draco looked at me and smirked "You will be okay." I laughed "I know I will be okay" He got up at started to walk away. I grabbed his sleeve and pull him back "Stay with me please" He looked at me "Uh I don't think I can" Dumbledore and Snape walked him "Stay Draco", Dumbledore said slyly. Draco shook his head and walked over to me. It was about 10 minutes and everyone left except Draco and I. I looked and him then he smiled. "Can you?" I said and opened the blanket. "You want me to lay with you?" I shook my head yes "Just to um... cuddle?" He laughed and look at me we with iffy eyes "Ok, I will" He slid into the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around me. I put my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep to him stroking my shoulder.

I woke up the next day and Draco wasn't there,but Hermione was. "Hello" She said cheerily. "Hi" I spoke happily, but a little raspy since I just awoke. "How are you feeling? I heard you were badly hurt." I turned over to look at the ceiling "I feel pretty okay, Ten times better than yesterday." I turned my head to looked at her "I know you probably don't care or anything, but Have you seen Draco?" She shook her head "No, why? Do you want him to come here?" I nodded "Kind of, yes. He was here with me last night. Then I fell asleep and now he's gone" She smiled "Judging but how you said that and how concerned you are about him, I think you have a little crush on him" she smirked and put her head on her hands. I squinted while heat rose in my cheeks "I do not, I'm being a nice concerned friend that's all" She got up "I'll go find him for you," She began walking away "Also, I will not believe that sentence in my life" I rolled my eyes as she left. She really thinks I like Draco. That's absurd! He's just my best friend. I laid there for a little while then Draco came in smiling. He rarely smiles and it's kind of warming to me. "I heard you wanted to see me." He sat on the end of the bed. I smiled and nodded "Hermione was here and I was confused on why you weren't" He had a reasonable face. He then got up and sat in the chair next to me. I turned on to my side "Are you feeling better?" He asked. "I don't really know I haven't stood up yet to see" "Do you want to try?" I shrugged "Sure I guess" He held my arm as I swung my legs off bed "Now slowly stand up" I nodded and slowly stood up. I got dizzy and fell into his chest. He caught me with his other hand and helped me stand up straight. I wobbled a little. "You okay?" I nodded "Yeah, I got a little dizzy" He got behind me and held the back of my hand and put his other hand on my waist "Now try to walk. Since you're dizzy you might struggle a little, but I'm here to catch you okay?" I breathed in "Okay" and I stepped forward with a little wobble and I slowly began walking. He let go and I walk perfectly fine. "Are you ready to go back to the dormitory?" He smiled brightly "Yes I'm ready." As we started to leave, Madam Pomfrey came in. "Feeling better Miss. Y/L/N?" I nodded "Very Much" She smiled "Remember if you ever need a break from school you can come here" I smiled back "Ok! Thank you so much for your kindness and help" "No problem Y/N. Now go on it's lunch time" Draco and I waved bye to her. We walk to the Great Hall. "Are you sitting with the Slytherin's or the Gryffindor's today?" He asked. I smiled up at him "With you, I just really hope Pansy doesn't say anything rude to me." I looked down. He stopped me and turned me towards him. He lifted my chin "If she does, I'll handle it. No worries for you. Just ignore her because I honestly think she's jealous of you." I cocked my eyebrow "Why would she jealous of me?" He laughed "She's jealous because of what we are doing right now and all the times I've cared for you. " I was so confused on why she would be. Maybe she's just the possessive jealous type. I shrugged and walked into the great hall. Draco sat next to me. I looked down the table and see pansy scolding me. I quickly looked down. "She's looking at me" I whispered loudly to him. He looked at her then whisper back. "It fine ignore her" but when he looked down at his food, She got up and sat across from us. I quickly grabbed onto Draco s robe. "What do you want Parkinson?" Draco said with anger and displeasment. "Nothing, just wondering in what has you guys coming in late and what you two were whispering about" I looked down and scooting an inch closer to Draco. I felt like she would attack me with something at any second. Draco rolled his eyes "I got her from the Hospital wing. We were whispering about the food. I caught your glance so I looked at you." She made a low "hmph" sound and crossed her arms "I don't believe that second part," I squeezed his robe tighter. "Awww is little Miss. Y/L/N scared of little ol me?" I started shaking alittle. I was scared of her but I also disliked her so much, I don't know what I did to her. She just had it out for me. "I guess she is. Do you really hang out with this poor excuse of a Slytherin? She might as well get resorted into Hufflepuff because she isn't fit for slyth-" "Shut your mouth Parkinson!" Draco yelled. It silenced the whole great hall. The teachers were stunned. He got up and took me by my arm. We walked out of the great hall and into a nearby abandoned class room. He shut the door and hugged me immediately. "It's ok she is just mad I care about you more than her." I hugged him back "It's fine Draco. I'm fine." He rubbed my back and rested his chin in my head. "I don't know why she's so rude." As Draco let go of the hug, The door flew open. Snape and Dumbledore walked in. "What happened at the table?" Draco explain everything right away "Pansy was bullying her and I got tired of it. She did it right after she came back from being hurt and I didn't want her to have to deal with her. I brought her in here to calm her down" Snape nodded. "I will go have a talk with Miss.Parkinson" he turned around and proceeded out the door. "Are you sure you're ok Y/N?" Dumbledore asked. Draco turned towards me. I looked at him then at Dumbledore. "I'm used to it by now. I'm ok." I half-smiled. "If she does something like this again, Tell me, please?" I nodded "I will Professor Dumbledore" He smiled and walked out. I turned to Draco and jumped into a hug while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you for caring all this time" he hugged me back "It's the nicest thing I could do" I felt him smiled in the crook of my neck.  
We let go of the hug and I smiled at him. "Pansy has nothing on me. I'm strong Draco" He frowned a little as his hands rested on my waist. I was flustered by it and I jumped a little. He laughed "Jumpy?" I chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "Sometimes," I sighed, "If you went through what I went through. I think you would too." I slightly nodded and lowered his head down. "Will you ever tell me who hurt you?" I backed away from him. "One day, maybe" Silence filled the room until he softly said, "Was it Pansy?" I looked at him "No, it wasn't Pansy. It was someone else, you probably don't know them. I will tell you one day..." In my head, I hear him. I hear my father's voice again. "Don't Tell Anything To Anyone" I felt like crying and couldn't help but brake into tears. Draco looked at me in shock and over to me. "Y/N? Why are you crying? Y/N!" I looked at him "He's talking to me. I hear him" I covered my ears, but it made it worse. "Don't tell him who Y/N or there will be consequences" "STOP TALKING TO ME" I screamed and hit the floor. Draco ripped my hand off my ears and hugged me. I hugged him tighter and cried harder "Who was it, Who was talking to you" I pulled away and wiped my tears away. "He told me not to say, I'm sorry" He sighed. "Y/N, please tell me who's talking to you." I shook my head "I can't or he'll hurt me" Draco looked at me for awhile then stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. "Draco Where are you going?" "To find who's hurting you" I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me "Draco you won't find him" Draco's face was cold. He looked really angry "Y/N He's making you go crazy, does it look like I'm going to let that happen to you" I dropped his arm "I know you want to help me, but if you can't find him, you can't help" There was silence for a second "I don't know where he is myself" I walked away and sat on a desk "He never told me where he is and there's probably a reason for that." "What reason would make him hide?" I sighed "So he can torture me more. Whatever he wants from me, he will get. He doesn't want to stop" He walked up to me "Y/N..." He walked over to me and pulled me into his chest, "He will stop one day I'm sure" I pulled myself away from him and looked Draco in the eyes. "You don't know who he is or what he does. He will stop once he gets his satisfaction. He isn't satisfied yet nor will he be any time soon" Draco rolled his and a breathed in deeply. "This is so hard" He said as he turned away from me. "What? What's so hard?" I asked in complete confusion. He slowly turned his head to look at me, but didn't turn all the way. "Protecting you, Y/N. It's hard to protect you" I sighed. He was right, It was was hard. He continued "It seems like everyone and everything wants to hurt you and I can't stop it all. It hurts me to see you hurting" "Draco..." I spoke softly. I walked closer to him and held his hand "Its going to be okay. I will be fine, You dont need to help me" He looked deep into my eyes. I felt my stomach flutter. He cupped his hands on my cheeks. "I will always help you. Your Saftey is my first priority" He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I kissed back immediately. Our lips moved in sync until he pulled back. "I've always liked you Y/N" He said softly as he put his forehead against mine. I giggled "I have too, Draco"


End file.
